


Deal

by Kibounohane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Deal

Yamada wouldn't have been able to describe what Yuto did to his body even if he wanted to. Everytime they touched, it only made him yearn for more but Yuto just laughed, shrugging him off, seeing it as a part of their job to tease the audience.  
  
But he didn't see how it affected his bandmate, how he lay in his hotelroom thinking of Yuto, how he was in the shower thinking of Yuto.  
When it was just the two of them in an elevator, he wasn't able to hold back his feelings any longer.  
  
"Yuto," he gasped. Now or never. Hand slamming against the wall next to the taller man, taking him by surprise.

The way he looked up at his bandmate didn't leave room for questions. Yamada put it on one card, getting a sweet smile in return.  
Yamada presented Yuto his room card key and his eyes were shining behind his fringe.  
  
Yuto leaned in, taking the card, smirking. "But I need to tidy up first," he remarked as they got out of the elevator.

"If you let me, I'll make you forget your room was untidy," Yamada's voice rumbled next to him and Yuto chuckled.

"Deal."


End file.
